Slash Boy
Slash Boy was a heavyweight robot which competed in Season 1.5, the debut season of This is Fighting Robots. Its promising design led to Slash Boy being the third choice of Sa Beining, securing its place in the main competition as a member of the Yellow team. However, Slash Boy lost its first battle to Xiake on a Judges' decision, and also lost its Tag Team battle after being knocked out by Tungsten. The latter loss resulted in Slash Boy being eliminated from the competition alongside its teammate Saturn. Design Slash Boy was an invertible robot driven by two wheels, somewhat low-profile in nature. Its primary weapon was a large horizontal bar spinner, with a high top speed in order to inflict severe damage upon its opponents. The bar spinner had several holes cut out of it, in order to conserve the robot's weight. However, the weapon was unreliable, and its chain slipped in combat. Robot History This is Fighting Robots (Season 1.5) During the celebrities' initial selection process, Sa Beining noticed Slash Boy, and saw potential in its design. Slash Boy became the third robot to join the yellow team, after Two BBQ and Golden Hoops. In the main competition, Slash Boy was drafted into a three-way rumble, where it fought newcomer Snow Leopard, and the successor to the King of Bots Season 1 runner-up, Xiake. Slash Boy initially held back to accelerate its bar spinner, first making contact when Snow Leopard drove straight into the weapon, although Xiake promptly charged past Slash Boy to immobilize the Kazakh machine. As Xiake had been overturned by the floor flipper, Slash Boy was relatively immune to its opponent's drum spinner, but nevertheless, Xiake slammed straight into Slash Boy's bar spinner and disabled it, as the chain had fallen loose while Xiake pushed it into the wall. Slash Boy was then rammed into the Grinder by Xiake, and in its efforts to flee, Slash Boy drove over the circular saws, which threw sparks from the machine. In the final ten seconds of the battle, Xiake caught Slash Boy side-on, and drove it across the arena, into the very corner of the BattleBox. The battle was sent to a Judges' decision, which Slash Boy had lost to Xiake. Slash Boy remained in the competition long enough to be selected for the Tag Team round, where it was partnered with British machine Saturn from the Blue team. Together, they fought fellow UK spinner Tungsten of the Green team and Red River Hong of the Red team. Prior to the battle, Sa Beining expressed confidence in Slash Boy’s potential, having initially regretted not selecting it for an earlier Tag Team battle. At the start, Slash Boy got its bar spinner up to speed, and hesitated as Tungsten approached it. However, with Tungsten suddenly turning and almost driving itself into the pit, Slash Boy drove forwards and hit the British robot’s side. The impact knocked Tungsten’s on-board camera off and threw the latter into the pit, to Sa Beining’s delight. Slash Boy was also thrown back towards its starting position, and coasted to a stop, seemingly immobilized by the recoil. Moments later, it regained mobility, slowly driving across the arena and getting its weapon up to speed again. Slash Boy stopped as it and Red River Hong waited for Tungsten to rejoin the battle; after turning itself around, it suddenly stopped again, leaving it vulnerable to a side-on attack from Tungsten. This attack resulted in one of Slash Boy’s side panels being torn to pieces, before it was swiftly flipped over against the wall spikes and immobilized by Tungsten. Slash Boy sustained another blow from Tungsten’s disc – this time to its weapon mount – before it and an already-immobile Saturn were deemed to have lost via knockout. As a result, Slash Boy was eliminated from the competition, along with its teammate. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record Outside King of Bots Slash Boy was retired after its appearance in This is Fighting Robots, and it remains hung on the wall of the King of Bots headquarters, featuring no internals but with its weaponry and wheels intact. Category:This is Fighting Robots competitors Category:Season 1.5 competitors Category:Chinese Robots Category:Invertible robots Category:Robots with Bar Spinners